1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having an electronic device and a cooling fan device assembled therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, there have been proposed a wide variety of conventional electronic apparatuses available for, for example, an audio device, a car navigation device, or the like to be assembled in an automotive vehicle with a view of enhancing the convenience of the vehicle passengers.
One typical example of the conventional electronic apparatus of this type comprises a housing, a printed circuit board fixedly connected with the housing, an electronic device such as, for example, a disk drive unit, mounted on the printed circuit board, and a cooling fan device soldered to the printed circuit board. The cooling fan device is operative to ventilate the housing to cool the elements and parts forming part of the electronic device for the purpose of preventing the electronic device from being heated over an allowable temperature level. Though it has been described in the above that the cooling fan device is soldered to the printed circuit board, the cooling fan device may be directly fastened to the housing by a plurality of fastening screws. The cooling fan device vibrates while the cooling fan device is being driven to ventilate the housing to cool the elements and parts forming part of the electronic device.
The conventional electronic apparatus as previously mentioned, however, encounters a drawback that such vibrations of the cooling fan device tend to be transmitted to the electronic device and the housing through the soldered portion soldering the cooling fan device to the printed circuit board or the fastening screws fastening the cooling fan device directly to the housing while the cooling fan device is being driven to ventilate the housing, thereby causing unpleasant noises to operators' ears. Furthermore, the conventional electronic apparatus as previously mentioned encounters another drawback that the conventional electronic apparatus is required to have a solder portion soldered to the printed circuit board or a plurality of fastening screws screwed into the housing to secure the cooling fan device to the housing, thereby making the conventional electronic apparatus complex in construction and difficult to assemble.